


【锤基】火焰与冰雪

by Arashi7



Series: 锤基PWP合集 [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 出轨, 姐夫X小舅子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: CP：霜巨人ThorX阿斯加德王子LokiSummary：Loki为探望远嫁的王姐前往约顿海姆，路上他碰巧救治了一名霜巨人——他的姐夫Thor。避雷：三观不正，有出轨情节，原著what if AU
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Series: 锤基PWP合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
雪一直在下，自从他们进入约顿海姆的国界后，这场雪就没有停过，这个国家如传说中一样冰天雪地，入眼只有白雪皑皑，呵出的气都有马上要结冰的趋势，这样的温度对阿斯加德人来说着实不够友好。  
  
雪地上缓缓驶来一辆马车，车厢前后分别挂着两盏水晶灯，车壁上纹着各式衔尾蛇图案，正中则是阿斯加德的王室纹章，黄金装点着车轮与车厢，车头还有两尊小小的人像，全都由金子漆成，远远望去闪闪发亮。驾车的男孩大概只有几百岁，他穿着厚重的衣服，拉着坚固的缰绳驱使着两匹阿斯加德良驹，时不时吸吸鼻子，其实车上的温度已经远远比周围要暖和许多，他的主人体贴地设下了恒温魔法。  
  
然而与外面的冰冷不同，车厢内部异常温暖，这个宽敞而舒适的空间也被精心装点过，优雅的男人半躺在一张卧榻上，他闻着自己喜欢的花木熏香，手中翻着一本厚重的书，书脊上写着《九界通史》，他随手拈起一颗水晶葡萄塞入口中，这是温暖之地才能产出的水果，对于任何一个约顿人来说都足够奢侈，可对他而言，他的马车上还堆着诸如此类的奢侈品千千万万。  
  
虽然要出远门，但还是必须维持一位王子体面的生活。  
  
“……殿下！”马车停了下来，几乎没有任何震动，车外的男仆打开一扇用于与王子沟通的小窗，“前面路中央躺着个约顿人。”  
  
“不管他，碾过去。”Loki翻了一页，视线没有离开过书本，他随意下达命令，完全不在意约顿人的生死。他向来对霜巨人一族没有好感，也没想过自己有一天会踏入他们的地界，然而他的大姐——阿斯加德的公主在去年年底嫁到了约顿海姆来，父母担心她在这里过得不好，于是Loki才奉命出来一趟，不以阿斯加德使臣的身份，只是以兄弟探望的借口来访。这是他第一次来约顿海姆，Loki舍弃了方便的魔法，只带了一个奴仆驱车前行。  
  
诸神在上，然而在Hela没出嫁时，他们关系也很一般，这算什么探望？Loki不免在心里腹诽，一路上除了睡觉、享受，他就没考虑过姐姐过得如何。  
  
“……殿下！他是你前两天救的那个人！”Snowy很惊讶地叫出声来。  
  
Loki不免捂住耳朵，男仆基本能把他交待的事办得滴水不漏，唯一的缺点就是年纪太小，容易一惊一乍，他被吵到了。Loki坐起身，透过那扇小窗，他看见Snowy把不远处的霜巨人扶起来，那个男人不像一般霜巨人那样高大，但对于阿斯加德人来说依旧身材高挑，他有一头漂亮的金发，让Loki想起阿斯加德的太阳——那天他就是因此救下这个陌生人。  
  
不过Loki并没有多少善心，他救完了人，消耗尽自己每天的好心情，转眼就把这家伙重新扔回雪地中。两天之后又一次看到这张脸，Loki不禁觉得有缘，他摸摸下巴，玩心大作，招呼着Snowy道：“把他搬上来吧。”  
  
Snowy年纪虽小，力气不小，他是众神之父为Loki精心选出来的男仆、侍从——不论如何，是近身伺候Loki王子的人，他能忍受Loki的诸多怪癖，谦卑又忠诚，任劳任怨，在Loki说话的时间里，Snowy已经快手快脚地将陌生男人搬了上来。  
  
他很沉，Loki看见Snowy额上冒出细汗，差点在冰雪中结成碎冰，Snowy把Thor放在宽敞的车舷上，他是个善良的孩子，第一次见到这男人，他也是倒在路中央，腹部上有很深的刀伤，Snowy央求Loki救救他，而今天他看上去倒是没有重伤了，不知道为何还是昏了过去，Snowy重新使马车动了起来，伤患靠着车厢，眉头紧紧皱着，即使昏迷了依旧没有放松。  
  
Loki想得则更多一些，Hela嫁在约顿海姆东南部的雅维克，离阿斯加德不远，他们这一路走来选的都是旁支小路，人烟稀少，而这个男人居然两次撞在了他的马车下，Loki饶有兴致地想，难道约顿海姆又想往阿斯加德王室里塞人了？  
  
他起了好奇心，就让Snowy把人挪进来，Loki大发善心地让男人躺在他华贵的地毯上，撑着下巴打量他的脸，上次他没仔细看，而且男人脸上又是血污又是泥土，实在是提不起兴趣，他大概醒来过，稍稍打理了自己，高挺的鼻梁，深蓝的皮肤，细密的胡渣，最重要的是他的睫毛比许多阿斯加德女神还要纤长卷翘，Loki想了想，说不定这真的是冲他而来的男宠。  
  
现任约顿王Laufey是个捉摸不透的阴险人物，他远不如Loki的父王Odin那样光明磊落，之前两国商议婚事，阿斯加德一早就定下了是Hela公主出嫁，而约顿海姆号称公主尊贵，似乎在国内安排了一场竞技，角逐出最合适的对象，选来选去居然选了个地位低下的亲王，封地是经济水平一般的雅维克，Hela也发了一顿脾气、索要了无数私产才肯乖乖出嫁。一个公主还不够？他们知道自己来约顿海姆了？  
  
他心里揣度，脚上也没闲着。车厢里温暖而舒适，Loki没穿鞋，只穿着一条宽松的月白罩衫，旁边挂着厚重的斗篷，Loki抬脚，露出半截白皙的小腿，他踹了踹这个死尸般的伤患，约顿人真是不怕冷，男人只穿着保护肩膀与遮掩下半身的皮草，大半个身体裸露在外，Loki无意踩到了他皮肤上的纹路，触感奇特，不免又来回蹭了几下，接着他注意到男人的胸肌和腹肌都十分完美，除了腹部上那道伤疤太碍眼了。Loki歪头想了想，他应该是个身强体壮的战士。  
  
嗯？如果是Laufey送来的男宠，应该不会让他真的受伤吧？Loki又在思考男宠的事，他打了个哈欠，宽敞的马车内部因为陌生霜巨人的到来变得狭窄，他忽然觉得自己不应该大发善心让这人进来，Loki不悦地皱眉，他刚要开口呼唤Snowy把这人丢下车去，便看见男人的眼皮动了动，他睁开眼睛来。  
  
Loki从来没见过那么漂亮的红眼睛，像他宫里的红宝石一样明净，他一瞬间失神，在对方轻声呢喃着“水”的时候，将手边的杯子奉上前去，男人半坐起来，牛饮着杯中干净的温水，Loki目光一冷，待男人把杯子放到一旁，他顿时生气地打开车窗，风雪灌入车内，顿时卷走了清新的花木香，Loki嗅到来自这个下等人身上的泥土味，他把杯子丢出窗外，传来碎裂的声响。  
  
“殿下！”Snowy吓了一跳赶忙停车。  
  
Loki磨了磨嘴唇，只见那男人如困兽般的目光望过来，他轻声道：“是你救了我？多谢。”  
  
“嗯，而且救了两次。”Loki伸出两根手指晃了晃，男人靠在他的腿边，贪婪地呼吸着，Loki有点厌烦和这人呼吸着同一片空气，他懒洋洋地说，“现在我后悔救了你，如果可以，劳烦你下车离开吧。”  
  
“不行。”男人喘了喘气，他上次居然被治好又丢下马车，然而想通了这件事也没让他那严肃的面容产生情绪起伏，反而厚脸皮地说，“既然救了我，麻烦你再照看我一段时间，我会报答你的。”  
  
这男人真是不要脸极了！Loki目瞪口呆，他什么时候见过这种人，做好事还要求做到底？！他在阿斯加德哪里会这样行善，Loki冷笑了下问道：“噢？不知道现在我还能为您做什么？”这句话在Loki语境里的意思是：我不想帮你了。  
  
男人眨眨眼，尽可能礼貌地说：“麻烦你帮我把两只手接起来——我脱臼了，再给我吃点东西，送我去雅维克。”  
  
“……”Loki按捺住即将暴怒的心情，他脸色不好看，是个人都能看出来，眼前这个男人自然也知道他的要求过多。  
  
“你需要什么？我会尽力为你做到。”男人一字一顿地说，“当务之急，你最好帮我接一下手，我已经冻了一天，对身体的损耗太大了，我早点恢复，就可以早日离开你。”  
  
Loki挑了挑眉，想得到容易——要Loki王子为他做这么多，不用一生偿还简直还不清。Loki眯起眼睛，男人见他没有动作的打算，干脆用腿踢了踢Loki，Loki面如沉水。男人也不生气，他环顾着周围的摆设，宝马香车，还有美男在侧，就算是死了也比在外面受冻要好。  
  
Loki后知后觉地想，这人从来没想过他会不会接骨，找不找得到正确的骨头位置，就径直提出了这个要求——  
  
他肯定是Laufey派来的奸细！  
  
Loki忽然觉得陪这个奸细玩玩也不错，便纡尊降贵地上前握住男人那粗壮的胳膊，碰到那儿的温度时，Loki不禁愣了愣。  
  
霜巨人大多体温偏低，Loki倒没被男人胳膊上的冰冷吓到，他只是觉得这人的肱二头肌比自己的脑袋都大，真是奇观，这样健壮的体魄居然会双手脱臼？即使是Laufey派来的细作，也太敬业了。  
  
“让我帮你接骨，你就得成为我的奴仆。”Loki提出自己的条件，打量着男人的反应。  
  
谁料他只是思考了几秒，就快速点了头，Loki见状便帮他把两只手都接起来，男人嘶了一声，忍过这阵痛感，过了一会儿他就能动了。  
  
“多谢，我的名字是Thor，你呢？”Thor活动了下肩膀，Loki递来新鲜的吃食，他大口地吃肉和面包，很快填饱了肚子，他短暂地露出一个笑容以示走出困境的兴奋，而之后的表情一直都淡淡的，似乎在思索什么。  
  
“Loki。”不论是阿斯加德或是约顿海姆都以封号闻名，比如Loki在外的名字，大家都喜欢喊他火神殿下，知道他真名的人并不多，他更不会去关心约顿海姆的人叫什么名字，在他眼里都是野兽罢了，他看着这个一本正经的男人，手指在背后悄悄比划了下。  
  
“……先生，我们的马车陷入雪地中了。”Snowy无法继续驱车前行，在外面叫苦不迭。  
  
Loki骄傲地抬了抬下巴：“Thor，下去帮我把马车修好。”  
  
Thor看了他一眼，并没有拒绝他的第一个要求，当即走下马车，那个坐在马车外吸着鼻涕的男孩看到他出来不禁惊呼：“您这么快就能走动啦？”  
  
“嗯。”Thor点点头，他来到车身后方，车轮果然陷在了雪地中，Thor想都没想就把车轮猛地向上抬，他力大无穷，按理说一抬就能帮助他们脱离困境，可马车纹丝不动，Thor疑惑地皱起眉头，他盯着那个深陷的车轮，一时没再继续动作。  
  
“好了吗？快点。”Loki见Thor下去了一会儿都没反应，他当然故意使了坏，要Thor在冰雪中待得更久，他催促着，不耐烦的音色伴随着马车猛地向前倾倒，Loki吓了一跳，连忙抓住车壁上的扶手以免自己直接撞上去，反倒是毫无防备的Snowy和拉车的马发出了惊呼，Loki猛地听见有什么砸在地上，马车因此被向上的反作用力一冲，他的魔法顿时解除——  
  
车轮又回到了地上，被Thor猛地一推，前进了几步，Snowy从地上爬起来，对Thor露出崇拜的眼神，Thor二话不说，重新进入车厢内，他看到Loki一脸肃容靠在角落，紧紧地盯着自己，Thor无视了这个眼神，重新在Loki的斜对角坐下，他有点累了，伤还没全好，疲倦地闭上眼睛。  
  
Loki：“……”  
  
能肯定的是，Thor并不是普通过路人，Loki没看到他刚才到底做了什么，但那应该是很厉害的武器，才能达到这样的效果，Loki在心里冷哼一声别过脸去，这一路这么长，总有机会让你说实话！


	2. Chapter 2

虽然一路驶来并不走主干道，但Loki每天还是会歇在途中主要城市的豪华旅店中，他从来不苛待自己，可惜霜巨人的品味实在不行，即使是全城最好的旅店，Loki还是觉得被子不够柔软、洗澡水不够舒适、环境不够优雅。  
  
这一天他依旧挑挑拣拣、皱着眉头进入了落脚的旅店，Loki要了一间大房，里面有一张矮榻供Thor休息，Snowy独自居住，他们用完丰盛的晚饭，Thor大概很久没吃得那么好了，他看起来非常满意，金色的眉毛微微上挑，大刀阔斧、风卷残云地吃掉了大部分食物。  
  
既然酒足饭饱，Loki便打算驱使他为自己做点事。  
  
“伺候我洗澡。”Loki抬起眼睛看着Thor，“要怎么做，你知道吗？”  
  
Thor大约没想到Loki会让一个外人做这么贴身的事，他愣了几秒，不情愿地开嗓问：“怎么做？”  
  
“放水，放精油——在我的行李袋里——帮我脱衣服，给我搓背、按摩，最后帮我擦干净身体、穿上衣服。”Loki事无巨细地告诉Thor，他饶有兴致地盯着Thor的表情由平静转为纠结，那张蓝色的脸上逐渐产生情绪波动，似乎很想问Loki为什么不让Snowy做这些事，或者开口讽刺Loki是个连洗澡都要帮忙的小鬼，Loki完全看穿，慢条斯理地说，“满足恩人任何要求不都是应该的吗？”  
  
Thor的表情直晃晃地仿佛在说“难道我要以身相许”？Loki看得都想发笑，难道你不是为此而来？  
  
这是他的第一步试探。  
  
“快点，别让我等你。”Loki催促道，脸色变得极其严肃，Thor不得不转过身去找Loki所谓的洗澡用的精油，Loki在他背后扮了个鬼脸，自顾自地走到浴池边，他订的房间里有露天浴池，温泉在约顿海姆算不上稀罕，Loki看着热气腾腾的水就心情愉悦，随着一阵翻找的声响，Thor总算把精油、浴巾等Loki需要的东西都找齐了。  
  
“洗头吗？”Thor冷淡地问，Loki便点点头。  
  
他走到Loki身边，眼看着他的恩人下意识抬起手，估计是真的要他帮忙脱衣服，Thor不得不耐下心来，帮Loki解开他身上的皮草披肩、斜襟皮质外衣、皮裤、腰带、鞋子，一路而来他都没对Loki的阿斯加德人身份感到过好奇，直到此刻那具白皙、养尊处优的身体展现在他眼前，Thor忽然意识到阿斯加德人的特殊之处。  
  
比起约顿人更细腻、白嫩的皮肤，又或者这是Loki的独有之处，Thor见过的阿斯加德人并不多，但Loki的身材优势格外明显，他的腿特别长，上面覆着紧实的肌肉，线条优美，上半身也没有多余的赘肉，锁骨凸起，腰窝明显，虽然瘦削，但屁股着实多肉，撑得内裤微微鼓起，Thor内心惊讶，但依旧面不改色，他还注意到Loki下半身的资本不错，虽然对此他兴趣不大。  
  
“看呆了？”Loki故意调戏Thor，男人的表情冷了冷，随后便将一点精油倒入温泉水中，Loki愉悦地入水，头搁在外面，Thor开始帮他洗头，他的力道不小，大概是第一次做这种事，Loki被他扯得头发发疼，不由得白了他一眼，他抬头对上猩红的双眸，心里蓦地一紧。不过Loki是典型的享乐主义，他快乐地指挥起Thor来，“对，那边重点，别把泡沫弄进我的眼睛。”  
  
“你还真把我当洗头侍者了？”Thor哭笑不得，少有地跟Loki开了个玩笑，他看见男人仰起头，眯着眼睛笑着看他，Thor心跳一滞，舀起一点水清洗干净他头上的泡沫。Loki的发间、他的指间，现在是同一种味道了。  
  
Thor的手向下，他抚摸着Loki僵硬的肩头，着重按着几个位置，Loki被迫发出绵长的呻吟声，Thor眼皮一跳，手指触碰到的皮肤逐渐发热，他心里邪念顿生，看着这莹白的脖子，他喉头微动。  
  
Loki倒没想到Thor这么会按摩，他曾经给约顿王宫哪位贵族按过吗？真舒服……Loki迷糊地想，他应该是个侍卫，不然不会有战士一样的体格，但他没有约顿人惯有的角，可能是与别族通婚的混血后代，这样也好……Loki被他按得肩膀彻底放松，他自己清洗了身体，浑身泡得暖而软了，他示意Thor把他拉起来。  
  
“嗯。”Loki靠上Thor冰凉的肩，立马回过神来，他睁大眼睛问，“你在哪里都穿这么少吗？”似乎从见面起到现在，Thor不管是在室内还是室外都这样穿，全身大部分皮肤都裸露在外，如果有雌性霜巨人见到他，肯定不会嫌弃他是个霜巨人异类，毕竟这身肌肉和容貌摆在这里……等等，约顿海姆有雌性霜巨人吗？Loki没关心过这个问题，他抬头看着Thor，“霜巨人分公母吗？”  
  
“……”Thor的嘴角抽了抽，他拿起浴巾恶意盖在Loki身上，帮他擦起头发，Loki的脸从浴巾之中露出，鼻尖上沾着一点水，Thor稍微分开腿，把他胸口的水珠也一起擦掉，不小心隔着毛巾碰到Loki柔软的胸肌，他又是一阵恼怒，借回答Loki的问题转移自己的注意力，“纯血统的霜巨人大多是雌雄同体，但我不是。”  
  
Loki有意无意地瞥向Thor的下身，把男人盯得十分羞恼，没想到洗澡就这样结束了，Loki意外地以为Thor会一个脚滑跌入浴池，与他共同入浴、向他求欢，现在这算是试探失败了？Loki不死心，他今晚非得让Thor说出自己的真实身份。  
  
Loki想了想，他坐到宽敞的床边，任由Thor帮他烘干头发，男人的手指虽然冰凉，但在室内久了也有淡淡的暖意。  
  
“还有事吗？”Thor打了个呵欠，如果Loki没事，他也想休息一下睡觉了。  
  
“有啊。”Loki坏笑了下，抖开浴巾，他沙哑地说，“帮我纾解情欲。”  
  
Thor差点以为自己听错了，他震惊地回过头，这下是真的藏不住他内心的想法了，Thor冷笑了声，目光上下打量Loki的身体，这样直白而犀利地鄙视没有让Loki退缩，反而激起了Loki的胜负欲，Thor冷静地说：“你以为我是什么人？”他居高临下地俯视Loki。  
  
难道他不是……？Loki想了想这一路的经历，不，不可能，他一定是在欲擒故纵，Loki淡淡地说：“我的仆人。”  
  
Thor对他偷换概念感到很无语，那张蓝色的脸上写满了对Loki的不屑，他扭头就走，没想到刚提起腿，整个人僵在原地，动弹不得，他挣扎了下，却看到Loki的笑脸出现在眼前，Thor这才明白——Loki是个魔法师。  
  
Loki拉来一把椅子，将已经被定住的Thor推倒坐下，他毫不犹豫地扯开Thor下身那块黑色的皮草，勾起嘴角道：“有什么我看不得的吗？”拉下Thor的裤子后，他不免一愣——这——Thor难道不是约顿人里的残疾人吗？他这里为什么生得这么大？  
  
“还行，Laufey很会选嘛。”Loki打量了Thor一眼，故作镇定地摸了摸Thor的阴茎，那东西居然立刻硬了，这个勃起速度也让Loki异常惊讶，他看着咬住下唇、恼恨至极的男人，几乎忘了自己为什么要触碰这家伙的阴茎，较劲的心情上来了，Loki又摸了几次，把Thor彻底摸硬了，男人哼哧哼哧地出气，Loki越发过分，第一次看到蓝色的阴茎，他明显十分好奇，微微泛红呈现出深紫的色泽，龟头的形状也非常好看，向上弯起一点弧度，很有辨识度。  
  
“住手。”Thor生气地瞪着Loki，这个该死的阿斯加德人把他的阴茎当成玩具上下摆弄，但可耻的是，那双细嫩的手到处点火，他本来就多日未发泄，这下更是精神奕奕，阴囊被Loki握在手中，龟头不断渗出粘液，原本是雄性最引以为傲的生理反应此刻全部变成羞耻，Thor绷紧大腿肌肉，忍住灭顶的快感，Loki的手甚至摸到了他的会阴去，Thor头疼欲裂，阿斯加德人那双狡黠的绿眼时不时看着他，Thor喘着粗气，马眼被Loki的指甲扫过，纤细的手指灵活地上下撸动，他的手活未免太好了，屡屡被他碰到都会青筋暴起，他的指腹又会适时地安抚照顾，把快感一波波推向Thor的大脑。就在这时，他听见Loki沙哑的嗓音响起。  
  
“说吧，你接近我，有什么目的？”  
  
话题急转直下，Thor还沉溺于情欲中，猝不及防，Loki箍住了他的阴茎头部，他叫了一声，差点被Loki掐软：“接近？你在开玩笑吗？”那双赤红眸子瞪着Loki，他可不曾求过Loki要这样对他，原来他是想刑讯逼供？  
  
“嗯？不承认吗？”Loki撸了撸他的龟头，感受手上的温度从凉变热，拇指盖着马眼，来回搓弄，Thor的腰估计能感受到极大的快感，他最后盖住Thor的马眼，不让他释放，握着粗长的性器，“再给你一个机会，否则……”  
  
他哪里会料到男人的性能力远非他所想象的，即使被这样掐着，也能获得异样的快感，何况Loki的手指依旧有意无意地扫着敏感的尿道口，出精孔受到疼痛的刺激不断痉挛，最后在Loki抬头与Thor说话的瞬间不经意喷射出浓稠的精液，苦腥味在空气中晕散开，Loki几乎不敢相信——  
  
他被Thor射了一脸！  
  
“你——”Loki彻底愣住了，气愤与羞恼交织，这个下贱的霜巨人的精液还在他的脸上不断往下流淌，甚至沾到了他的嘴唇上，Loki气急败坏地站起身来，他的魔法在一瞬失神中被Thor找到了破绽，高大的霜巨人挣脱桎梏站起身猛地把Loki往床上一扑，Loki大吼道，“你到底想做什么！你是谁——”  
  
“我是你姐夫。”Thor咬牙切齿，把Loki的手脚狠狠压在床上。


	3. Chapter 3

  
姐夫？说起来Loki的确有姐姐嫁到了约顿海姆，而且这次他就是来看望Hela，但Thor是他姐夫？  
  
他做梦吧——  
  
Loki挣扎起来，他恶狠狠地吼了一声，却没有推动如山一般沉重的霜巨人，Loki被他的温度冻得缩回手来，嘴上依旧不甘地说：“脏死了，快给我拿纸巾、手帕，给我擦干净！你这混蛋，我饶不了你！”他说话的时候还不小心吞掉了一点嘴唇上的精液，更是苦得面上大怒，Thor甚至没穿裤子就压在了他身上，这就是在猥亵！  
  
Thor冷哼一声：“是你先性骚扰我。”他义正辞严，从刚才的羞恼中冷静下来后逐步恢复理智，但Loki那张白净的脸颊上沾着自己的精液，这样的景象实在糟糕，Thor感觉自己又有勃起的架势，该死，Loki也不算最美的阿斯加德人，他怎么就这么管不住自己？  
  
“呵呵。”Loki听他倒打一耙，早把姐夫的事忘到后脑去了，也顾不得精液快干涸，他伸手抓住Thor的下身，十分无耻地说，“你怎么不说你是谁派来的？”他没想到Thor还能硬起来，Loki一呆，被Thor抓着腿转了过来，脸朝下，精液抹到了被子上，他来不及发出嫌恶的声响，Thor便把粗硬的性器塞入了他的臀缝。  
  
“正好，我还没来得及跟Hela相处，她的兄弟也一样。”剥开冷淡的外表，Thor附在Loki耳边低沉地说，不知道是怒还是性欲高涨，他的声音格外地捉摸不透。  
  
Loki感受到身后那根巨大的性器正在上下蹭动，这时候才有一点害怕，对于Hela的丈夫，他知道的并不多，Thor说的话是真是假他完全无法判断，如果这人是冒牌货，只是Laufey事先跟他交代了一些内部消息，之后的日子里他岂不是要受制于人？但如果Thor真的是他名义上的姐夫，他怎么敢强奸自己？Loki仔细想了以后觉得Thor应该是个赝品，他更加生气地说：“既然是姐夫，就给我滚开，你知道Hela是死神吧？”  
  
Thor对他的警告只停滞了一秒，便鬼使神差地在那多肉的屁股上揉了一把，手感极好，与他刚才看到的一样，他刚被占了便宜，此刻极尽嘲讽道：“约顿人的贞操观念一向淡薄，你和姐姐一起嫁给我也很正常。”  
  
呸，他还真把自己当雅维克亲王了？Loki用手肘揍向Thor，谁知道他早有防备，Loki扑了个空，他的手也被钳住了，反抗式咒骂道：“不过是一个男宠，还敢把自己与雅维克亲王相提并论，你也配？”他打了个响指，自己立刻从Thor的身下挣脱，身后那种滚烫的触感顿时消失了，但那根阴茎存在感太强，他现在还有一种屁股肉微微下凹的感觉，Loki恼羞成怒，他倒要看看事情都已经发展到这个地步了，还能怎样恶化。  
  
Thor根本没看Loki，他的下身还硬着，第一次发泄以后要再次高潮颇有难度，他冷冷地盯着Loki，男人躲在一边，很是防备，他几乎被Loki的表情和反应逗笑了，他就像自己早年养的一只雪豹，只可惜Thor不能对他进行鞭笞教育，所以Loki的攻击性更强。他忽然发觉自己很喜欢这样的反抗精神，所以指间的性器更硬了一些，他揉着顶端，目光如狼一般盯着Loki。  
  
“你为什么一直看着我？你在意淫？”Loki直白极了，他的脸色很不好看，小小男宠居然敢肖想阿斯加德的王子？即使是Hela的丈夫，他也不能对法律上的弟弟做出这种事！  
  
“这不是你惹出来的吗？我又没有强奸你。”被Loki的话语一再刺激，任是Thor不爱与Loki打嘴皮官司，也不得不回敬他几句，Thor的确是在意淫Loki，他承认得坦荡，目光透过Loki身上松垮的浴袍，仿佛能看到他柔软的屁股、细窄的腰肢，他极少通过幻想来纾解欲望，猩红的双眸紧紧追随那具纤长的身体——  
  
Loki哪能让自己成了这家伙的性幻想对象，他连忙喊停，向Thor靠近。长这么大他第一次见到同性在自己面前自慰，而那是一个很英俊的同性，不然Loki也不会误会Thor是Laufey派来专门接近他的男宠，在一群丑陋高大的霜巨人中，Thor的确算得上拥有异域风情的美感，他肌肉鼓胀、性器挺直，看起来十分具有攻击性，房间里充满了荷尔蒙。然而Loki还没走到他跟前，忽然就被一把武器压在了身下。  
  
“这是什么！”Loki慌了，他不论用什么魔法都无法逃开Thor的桎梏，Loki望着压在他胸前的那把锤子，剧烈地挣扎起来，锤面上刻着雅维克的图腾，他吓了一跳，不敢置信地回忆起之前查的资料，他慌忙道，“你……真的是雅维克亲王？Hela的丈夫？你怎么不早点……”  
  
世上无人不知雅维克亲王的武器是一把只听他号召的神锤，只要见到这把武器，他的身份自然明了，Loki叫苦不迭，要知道他真是Hela的新婚丈夫，他哪里会这样做？  
  
“哼，你也不一定是阿斯加德王子，我看你只是个小奸细。”Thor亲密地摆弄起Loki的身体，粗硬的性器拍了拍Loki的胯下，白皙的王子打了个颤，湿漉漉的眼睛凝视他，Thor更是难以忍耐。  
  
“你早就认出我是谁了？！”Loki以为约顿人都是茹毛饮血的傻子，没想到Thor早就识破他的身份，完全忘记了自己那辆招摇过市的马车上有偌大的阿斯加德王室图腾，Loki瞪大眼睛反口道，“那你还敢碰我？”  
  
Thor耸了耸肩，撕开Loki的浴袍，举起两条修长的腿，露出那圆润的屁股和嫩红的穴眼，Thor欣赏了一会儿，便把硬挺的性器挤入Loki的臀缝中，Loki惊叫一声，很是嫌恶，又反抗不得，只能任Thor宰割，Thor揉了他的臀肉一把道：“你不知道约顿人在性事上很开放吗？何况众神之父也想结交约顿海姆，你或者Hela，对我来说没有任何区别。”  
  
Loki冷哼一声，他当然听说过这位雅维克亲王的事迹，Hela常年住在海姆冥界，自然不会因为成婚而长期滞留在九界的其他地方，然而约顿王族的青年都削尖脑袋想做Odin的女婿，竞争激烈，没想到最后被边缘人物雅维克亲王拿下这个机会。雅维克在约顿海姆不算要地，只是离阿斯加德不远，其他人哪里愿意成人之美，Loki联想起Thor的身份，加上他会在这个时候出现在这里……Loki没有一点在性事中的旖旎感，他抬眼看着Thor，一字一顿道：“你被追杀了？”  
  
“……”Thor没想到Loki脑子转得倒快，可现在他没有跟Loki聊这事的心情，他急于泻火。并拢Loki那双漂亮的腿，蹭上他饱满的臀瓣，被他这样折磨，就算Loki有心想事情脑子也变得迷糊，Thor时不时撞到他的阴囊，他低下头瞥了一眼，发觉Loki的本钱也不小，但他不能反抗，只能任自己为所欲为，实在让他这几天奔波疲倦的心得到了不少慰藉。蓝色的粗大性器在白皙的股瓣中进出，Thor低头亲了亲Loki的脚。  
  
Loki这才想起应该继续反抗，他不知道从哪掏出一把匕首直指Thor的咽喉，金发霜巨人向后躲避，狠狠在他的手腕上打了一下，震得Loki发麻，匕首也掉到了一旁，他不甘地瞪着Thor，那根阴茎还在他身后磨蹭，触感极其怪异，他望着那双红眼睛，被蹭得后穴下意识收缩，他的大腿都快磨红了，Thor还没有要高潮的态势，他不禁开口嘲讽：“刚才不是很快吗？”  
  
“……你再开口我就把它塞到你嘴里。”Thor冷着脸威胁道，他是Loki小时候听的童话里的怪物，凶起来像模像样，Loki还真被吓了一跳，等缓和过来了，Loki又开始瞪他，Thor伸手覆上那双不乖的绿眼睛，半晌又觉得少了点什么，Thor叹了口气，抓着Loki的腿挺了挺腰松开了他。  
  
“你怎么回事？”Loki语气生硬，猝不及防，他的下半身是自由了，但上半身尚且被压着，Thor就自顾自坐到床尾去了，Loki越发生气，Thor这一举动仿佛是在嘲笑他没有魅力？！  
  
这怎么可以！  
  
Thor上下扫视着Loki，半晌冷冰冰地说：“不过如此。”  
  
什么？Loki自诩在阿斯加德追求者无数，能从火焰宫排到瓦尔哈拉，这个没见识的霜巨人居然侮辱他的魅力，这绝对不可忍受。Loki窝火极了，他还大发慈悲借了屁股给他用！这绝对是对阿斯加德王子的亵渎，他冷哼道：“那就把我放开。”  
  
“不行，你起来可能就要杀了我。”Thor难得笑了笑，也不知道他具体是在笑什么，可话明明是这样说，却转眼收起了神锤妙尔尼尔，Loki蹭得一下起身，没有像Thor所说的立刻杀了他，而是盯着那根紫色的性器看了一会儿，他忽然纡尊降贵地伸出了手，握住Thor的阴茎。  
  
“呵呵，只是你的手法太烂了。”Loki自顾自揉着顶端，完全忘了一个尊贵的王子手活好也不值得为人称赞，但他十分满意Thor在他的爱抚下越来越硬、顶端滴出粘稠，他撸得起劲，像要证明自己的魅力一样，全然忘了Thor是他的姐夫。  
  
Thor看着Loki晶莹的鼻尖，他忽然起了邪念，低头亲了亲Loki的额头，小王子像触电一样浑身不自在，但也没有更多的反应。这个夜晚太过旖旎，Loki放任自己靠在Thor的肩上，直到Thor再次射了他一手，他才从恍惚中回过神来，一脸不悦地盯着他。Thor一向蛰伏却又有过人的能力，对付Loki这种涉世未深的王子不在话下，可他没有动用任何手段，只是依凭本心去行动。  
  
他在Loki的眼睛上落下一吻，当他醒来的那一刻，便是先看到这双绿眼睛，是约顿海姆常年不见的绿意，Loki发出闷哼，嗓音黏糊糊的，也没有抗拒的意思，他思索着，就算Thor是个男宠，他也觉得Thor十分特别，和别人不同。  
  
而下一秒，这个“男宠”就咬住了他的乳头。


	4. Chapter 4

  
次日，Snowy见到Loki时十分惊讶，他的主人眼下青黑，看来昨晚睡得不太好。  
  
这一晚过得跌宕起伏，Loki的胸前留下了一圈齿痕，实在令他难堪，两人都发泄后，Loki倒是沉默不语了，他隐约觉得自己上了Thor的当，要真是Hela的丈夫，他怎么会这么轻易地就跟自己滚到了床上？但有一点可以肯定，他对雅维克、约顿海姆、阿斯加德都有一定了解，Loki想继续观察。  
  
Thor的想法很简单，一回生二回熟，何况是他欺负了Loki，收起神锤以后虽然被Loki打了几下，但无伤大雅，Thor很大方地放过了妻弟，躺到了房间里另一张小床上睡觉。  
  
看着睡得很熟的Thor，Loki不免又开始想，他怎么这么不设心防？他不怕自己半夜杀了他吗？自己又没让他去睡那边，他倒是主动。Loki腹诽了一圈，最后实在是困得不行，一闭眼就睡着了。

  
Snowy给他们买好早餐，将滚烫鲜美的夹肉包子递给Loki，主人不能吃生食，他好不容易才在这座城市买到熟食，而Thor就没那么娇贵了，Snowy为他准备的只是一块半熟的羊腿肉，然而Thor吃得津津有味。  
  
“野兽。”Loki嗤了一声，把油纸丢进垃圾桶，Thor应声转过脸来，冷飕飕的目光让Loki不自觉感到屁股一痛，这男人要得实在过火，他大腿内侧的皮肤还隐隐作痛。诸神在上，他到底为什么要和自己名义上的姐夫发生边缘性行为？Loki一咕噜上了马车，思索着自己昨晚是不是脑子坏了，见到Hela后他要怎么交代？  
  
Loki一再叹气，忘了吩咐Thor滚去坐车外，这家伙随他一起进入，很快给自己找准了位置，Loki心里的邪火又上来了，Thor瞟他一眼道：“没关系，你姐姐不会知道，你不用坐立不安。”  
  
这说的是什么鬼话？难道Hela不知道，昨晚的事就不存在了吗？阿斯加人虽然没有很强的贞操观，但Loki觉得他嫖了Hela的丈夫，这件事从本质上来说不太道德，也让Loki觉得很别扭，因为他从小就和Hela的眼光差别巨大——他嫌弃地开口：“我怕什么？倒是你别被她弄死了。事先说明，我只是误会了你的身份，把你送到雅维克，我就回阿斯加德。”  
  
Thor眯了眯眼，不知道在想什么，他慢条斯理地说：“你可以留在雅维克，让Hela回去。”  
  
什么？！他说什么？！Loki噎住了，他难得在这时候还能保持理智，认真地说：“你当阿斯加德的公主是货物？”  
  
“噢，那你回去吧。”Thor也没更多挽留，非常果断地给出了结论，当初他其实并不在意自己要共度一生的人是Loki还是Hela，他和Hela只见了几面就被迫离开了雅维克，Loki显然比冷若冰霜的Hela要鲜活有趣一些，但这在他心里占的比例不重，他和Hela已经得到了世界树的祝福，这一场小小的意外想必不会影响太多，他可以成为一个约顿海姆式的好丈夫，而这就与Loki无关了。  
  
他这样想完，又看了那张尖刻的小脸一眼，就是有点可惜，难得有人这么对他的胃口，而且又不是约顿的利益相关者。  
  
“嗯？”Loki觉得自己更是听错了，他可是火神殿下！Thor居然像招妓一样挥之即去？他不免又开始生气，Loki觉得自己的情绪一直被Thor左右，他对此十分不满，又不愿意继续争辩，心里感觉怪异极了。  
  
  
这样的安静没保持多久，马车在宁静无人的小道上疾走，Loki懒洋洋地翻着书，Thor不断休息补眠，似乎很是疲倦。  
  
就在这时，他忽然睁开赤红的眼睛，把Loki猛地扑到在身下。  
  
一根铁箭“噌”得在空气中滑过，堪堪射穿Loki那华丽的马车，卡在了车壁上，要是Loki还躺在刚才的位置，一定会被伤到脑袋。Loki没想到变故来得那么快，他靠着Thor冰冷的胸膛，转而清醒过来，抬手设下保护罩，他冷静地问：“你招来的？”  
  
马车上刻着阿斯加德的图腾，约顿海姆一向不想招惹阿斯加德，所以这个杀手多半是冲Thor来的，Loki不紧不慢地继续问：“雅维克发生了什么事？”  
  
“有人希望我死，Hela就会重新挑丈夫，至少约顿海姆的格局不会改变。”Thor思索片刻，他连累了Loki，理所应当让Loki知道因果，“你也知道，约顿海姆一直没选定继承人，我不是有力的竞争者，但我与Hela结婚了——阿斯加德的力量会帮助我。”  
  
Loki嗤笑一声，又是这种理由，可政治哪里是那么简单的事？他对王位兴趣不大，但Thor的兄弟、亲戚们未免太傻了，且不说Hela愿不愿意再嫁人，万一Thor死了惹恼了Hela或者Odin，约顿海姆的情况只会比现在更差，抢亲就早点抢嘛，何必等到Hela和Thor的婚约成立后再——Loki不无遗憾地看了Thor一眼，就当他说的是真的吧，Loki拔下羽箭，在上面施了个追踪咒，把火神之力注入箭簇中，他看着Thor，打开窗，一个用力把箭扔出去——  
  
敢觊觎火神的马车，他们就必须承受Loki的怒火！  
  
“可惜了我的马车，差点漏风了。”Loki呶呶嘴，Thor不明所以，但见到他抬手一挥，马上就修好了被射穿的小洞。  
  
Thor怔了怔，不自觉地说：“你和Hela……确实很像。”  
  
这话踩到了Loki的痛点，他不知道从哪变出一柄匕首，猛地将Thor压在车窗边，恶狠狠地说：“不要把我们相提并论。”  
  
Thor瞪大眼睛，这次他生气得莫名其妙，过了一会儿，Thor摸了摸Loki的后颈试图安抚他：“你也会魔法，所以我昨天见到你的时候，马上就猜出了你的身份。”  
  
“我的魔法水平比她高多了！”Loki冷哼道，居高临下地打量Thor，“现在我救了你三次了，那些人暂时不会追上来，你要怎么回报你的救命恩人呢？”  
  
严肃的雅维克亲王这两天接连被阿斯加德人逗笑，他面上不显，但心里无奈极了，他拉了Loki一把，在他那墨绿的袍子上磨蹭两下，摸着Loki紧实的腰际道：“如果你留在雅维克，我可以用一生来报答你，出了雅维克，我只是个没有权力的普通男人。”  
  
普通？！Loki觉得自己又抓错了重点，他仔细打量Thor的面孔和肌肉，自嘲地勾了勾嘴角，但火神殿下从不缺钱或权，他推开冷冰冰的霜巨人说：“姐夫，在解决Hela的问题前……我看你真是不想活了。”他强调了二人的关系，Thor少见地尴尬了下。  
  
Thor不说话了，他哼了哼，靠在车壁上重新闭上眼。  


没多久Thor便睡熟了，发出均匀的呼吸声，Loki坐在一边看着他随马车走动而摇摇晃晃的身影，主人没睡，奴仆倒是睡得很快，Loki翻了个白眼，约顿人果然像野兽一样，随时随地倒头就睡。  
  
Loki不动声色地打量Thor，说起来他也是一位传奇人物，在约顿王室中不算有名，作为混血儿，生下来他就不如其他约顿纯血巨人有活力，成年后象征性得到了一块封地，雅维克偏僻又不发达，却偏偏是他脱颖而出——认识以后Loki也觉得他并不普通，武力值居然与自己不相上下，看来是藏拙多年，这时候跳出来给予他的兄长们一记痛击。  
  
看着看着，Loki的目光不由得又移到了Thor的下身，男人大概都有生殖崇拜的情结，他不甘心地想要比较两人的大小，Thor穿得少，毛皮间隐约露出放松下来的大腿肌肉，但依旧透出紧实的光泽，Loki移动了下观赏角度，他觉得自己真是个好色之徒，但反正Thor睡着了，他不知道——  
  
果然很大！  
  
Loki震惊地想，昨晚处在情事中没反应过来，现在看到那软下去的一大坨，他有点生气，虽然他们种族有别，但Thor身量与他差不多，不应该这么大吧？回想起这东西在屁股后耸动的感觉，Loki面红耳赤，悄悄移开目光。  
  
这时候Thor的眼皮动了动，他微微睁眼打量了下Loki，随后又沉沉睡去。

  
马车还有五天就会抵达雅维克，Loki提前离开阿斯加德，本来想沿途游览下各个城市，现在带着一个伤患兼约顿王室的追杀对象，Loki还真不知道自己是否应该出去玩。  
  
“你想去就去，我不去就好。”Thor依旧言简意赅，对方的目标是他，只要他和Loki分开，应该没问题。Loki锦衣华服，完全不害怕显露自己的身份，Thor不觉又有点想笑，他当初也是看到Loki的穿衣风格认出他是阿斯加德的王子，这家伙可真不注意。  
  
不过他怕什么呢？只要Loki在约顿海姆的国界里出事，Odin肯定要和Laufey清算，还不如一早亮出身份。  
  
“不行。”  
  
Thor为Loki着想得周全，没想到后者还会拒绝他的意见，Thor皱了皱眉头：“不然你想直接去雅维克？”  
  
Loki凑过来，马车一下子变得十分逼仄，他修长细腻的手指点上Thor的脸颊，顷刻之间蓝皮肤慢慢变白，他对上那双红眼睛，笑了笑说：“Snowy要看家，没人帮我提东西，那就是你了。变成阿斯加德人谁还会认识你？”他话音刚落，Thor的样貌也全部改变了，依旧是金发，但眸子蓝澄澄的，令Loki呼吸一滞。  
  
变成了令Loki最习惯的长相，但身上依旧穿着约顿人的衣装，Thor无疑是在他面前裸奔，而这张熟悉又陌生的脸更是让Loki呆滞——以他的审美来说，这放在阿斯加德的确是出众的长相，他之前怎么没瞧出来呢？  
  
“你又色令智昏了？”Thor见Loki呆呆的，好笑地戳穿Loki的心事，果然小王子不高兴地瞪他一眼，算是间接承认了Thor的说法。Thor不知道自己现在是什么样，不免焦虑地说，“你觉得变成白皮肤就能蒙混过关？”他以一种看傻子的心情看着Loki。  
  
“你在小看我的魔法？”Loki一巴掌拍在他的胳膊上，顺便给他变了一套衣服，遮住身体大部分地方，Thor终于变得衣冠楚楚，可惜皮肤依旧冰凉。  
  
Thor推开车窗，Snowy已经缓缓将马车驶入附近的城镇，他脸色一变，看着街边的集市、街道，他敏感地说：“这似乎是Byleist的封地。”  
  
“所以呢？”Loki不是很了解约顿海姆王族，乍一听也不清楚Byleist是谁，但根据Thor的脸色，他隐约感觉事情不妙。  
  
Thor苦笑了下，不想引起过多的恐慌，他把“是主要追杀我的人”这句话吞回嘴里，淡淡地说：“逛逛就回来吧，明天一早就离开。”


	5. Chapter 5

  
明天一早，那不就只能玩几小时？现在是午后，Loki算了算，不过看Thor这么紧张，他也能猜到事情的严重性。他并没有为难Thor，而是与裹得十分厚重的阿斯加德形态Thor一起走上约顿街头。  
  
这里的雪刚融化，Snowy将马车送去养护、补给资源，车上的行李也由他照料保管。街头不时窜出几个霜巨人小孩，尽管年纪不大，但身高已经到Loki的胸口了，他不免惊奇。随后，Loki在约顿的各种商店前游走，有的贩卖生食，有的贩卖宝石、水晶、金饰，Loki想起约顿人喜欢金饰，Hela嫁到约顿海姆，也带了不少金子过来。  
  
“你怎么不带金饰？”Loki上前挑了起来，手镯、项链、头饰，应有尽有，他看见一个雕刻着小蛇纹样的手镯，心生喜欢，就打算买下来，也不做思索，便套在了自己的手腕上，叠环碰撞发出清脆的声响，他很愉快。  
  
“不喜欢。”Thor答得飞快，摸摸自己的脸说，“小时候有一些吧，我嫌累赘。以及，你是不是忘了我穿这样的衣服会热？”  
  
Loki自己披着大袄，照样也给Thor变了一套这样的衣服，他磨了磨后槽牙说：“这是对你的恩赐。以及，哪有阿斯加德人不穿大衣，演戏也要演全套啊？”  
  
Thor不由得失笑，明晃晃的笑容让Loki越看越顺眼，他们重新回到风雪中，一个约顿小孩失手把雪球扔向他们，Thor下意识前倾帮Loki挡了挡，只听见雪球砸在背上发出的沉闷声响，与此同时，有人撞上Loki的肩膀，Thor的反应更快，他赶忙抓住那个小偷，眯起眼睛不善地说：“把东西还给我们。”  
  
小偷动作灵敏，Loki反应过来抬起手腕，呵，居然拿了他新买的手镯，真有趣，他望着这个小毛贼，因为是活口手镯，而Loki又选了稍大的款式，几乎没感觉被偷走了一个。Thor将小贼交给Loki处置，后者白净的脸上浮出一个温和的笑，小偷以为他会放过自己，忙不迭地道歉求饶，Loki却轻轻打了个响指。  
  
一只野猪奔腾着离开这条街，留下了一层雪泥。  
  
Thor瞠目结舌，他看着身边不算高大的阿斯加德人，忽然觉得自己没惹他是正确的抉择，Loki笑意盈盈的脸转了过来，带着孩子气的顽皮，Thor又怔了怔，这反应在Loki眼里就成了Thor觉得他在迫害霜巨人同胞，Loki清清嗓解释：“两小时后他就会恢复。”  
  
“噢，谁在意这个？”Thor的回答差点把Loki再次气死，他很正经地说，“应该是你看上去太富裕惹的祸。话说你觉得变成阿斯加德人，我就不会被认出吗？”  


Thor的疑问当晚就得到了解答。  
  
Loki睡得正香的时候，忽然房间里起了大火，他迷迷糊糊被同房的男人拍醒，在火烧火燎的烟味中，Loki被已经恢复成霜巨人的Thor背到身上，他们急匆匆地离开这间旅店，背后是星星点点的火光。  
  
“放火不违法吗？不用坐牢吗？”Loki一边咳嗽一边揪Thor的耳朵，这已经是第几次了？！他的意识还在梦里，对Thor背着他一事没有任何异议。  
  
“……可能是Bylesit派人放的，他是城主。”Thor简洁地说，与Snowy碰头，让Loki上了马车，他与Snowy一起驾车，想要迅速出城，“抱歉，又连累了你。”一路上接二连三，Loki现在应该彻底相信他是雅维克亲王了。  
  
“你没有培养亲信吗，他们不来救你？”Loki十分疑惑，靠在车门边揉揉惺忪的睡眼，这件事从发生到结束他还没反应过来，“你真是让人不省心。”他顺口抱怨了一句，看着Thor隐约有要下车离开的趋势，Loki赶忙叫他坐下。  
  
他们快到城门口了，这个时间自然城门紧闭，似乎有巡逻士兵在严防死守，Thor皱起眉头，以为今天势必有一战，结果Snowy忽然驾马往上一拉，马背上伸出翅膀，他们一跃而起奔腾向天，惹来前方一阵骚动，Thor意外地看着会飞的马匹，Byleist的城镇被远远甩在身后，Thor的心情大好，回头问Loki：“你早有准备？”  
  
“哼，我可是阿斯加德人。”Loki才不会让自己成为约顿人的阶下囚，他说话之间Thor推开车门弯腰走了进来，高大的身影占去了马车的大部分空间，带着风雪与冷空气的味道，他的脸上带着难得的微笑，不由分说地凑过身来，Loki下意识往后靠，Thor凝视着那双眼睛，危险刚过，他却已经有了闲情逸致——  
  
说不清是谁主动，两人的唇已经胶着在一起，Thor第一次吻了Loki，Loki也第一次被同性搂在怀中，Thor剥掉Loki肩头的衣服，亲过他的脸颊和脖颈，Loki半搂着他，被亲了好一会儿，衣服都脱得差不多了，Snowy忽然问：“殿下，我们继续前往雅维克吗？”  
  
“嗯。”Loki愣了愣，下意识应了一声，说完后唇上一湿，他才想起自己正在和Thor接吻，他眨眨眼，迟疑地问，“你确定要这样做？”  
  
“嗯，偷看我的人不是你吗？”Thor拉着Loki的手摸了摸他的胯下，那里已经微微硬起来了。逃出Byleist的封地范围，Snowy将马车落地，因与地面碰撞，Loki跌在了Thor的怀里，两人身体相贴，一时Thor似乎也没那么冰冷了。  
  
Loki哼了声表示他没有偷看而是光明正大地看，不知道Thor是否理解他的意思，没等他正式开口，Thor又说：“我决定了，你留下，Hela自由了。”  
  
“我可没答应！”Loki抗议道，嘴唇又被Thor封住，黏糊糊的亲吻让他体温越来越高，被压在马车的坐榻上，Thor轻轻地抚摸他胸前的乳粒。  
  
“别碰这里啊……”Loki难堪地说，他自己都鲜少碰到此处，一被Thor抱着吸吮，陌生的快感席卷而来，几乎将他击溃，Loki推了推那个冷冰冰的脑袋，喘息着靠在Thor胸前，好不容易把Thor捂热了一点，也报复性地咬住他的乳头，Thor微微一滞，冰凉的地方渐渐变得温暖，湿漉漉的舌尖上下刮弄，Thor抓住Loki的头发，把他往旁边一推，Loki被他的动作推得靠在车壁上，不满地开口，“怎么，对我的服侍不满？你倒是很挑剔，唔呜——”  
  
话都没说完，Thor就倾身骑了上来，撕开Loki的上衣开始揉他的胸，Thor似乎很喜欢Loki身体的触感，软软的，又温热，与约顿人截然不同，Thor揉了一会儿，Loki被他摸得快发骚了，肿大深红的乳头挺起，Loki不断深呼吸，Thor感觉屁股后面立着一根硬邦邦的阴茎，他啧了一声，转身揉了揉Loki的龟头。  
  
逃跑的时候Loki还穿着睡袍，更方便了Thor的动作，一声不吭的霜巨人将Loki的腿分开压到胸前，从欲仙欲死的快感中猛地回过神来，Loki挣扎着拍拍Thor的脸：“你想干嘛？”  
  
“干你？”Thor随便服侍着Loki的阴茎，就露出自己胯下那柄利刃，随时准备捅进Loki那未经人事的身体里。  
  
这时候看更为直观了，Loki比他细一圈，两相对比，Loki觉得Thor来操自己不是什么好的提议，他建设性地劝Thor：“我觉得我来做比较好，我经验丰富——”  
  
“经验丰富？”Thor就像个复读机，低沉地重复着Loki的话，他摸摸Loki红艳的后穴，“我不这样认为。”说完他就有提枪上阵的架势，粗硬的性器往Loki的屁股里捅，一时Loki受不了地叫了起来。  
  
“野兽！”Loki叫完后立刻施了隔音咒，生怕被Snowy发现他正在与Thor犯罪，他湿着眼睛，疼得受不了，Thor的龟头乱撞着穴口，Loki不得不推开他一点，认命地看着这高大粗鲁的霜巨人，他把手指伸到Thor面前，命令道，“想操我就得给我舔湿了。”  
  
Thor看着眼前修长的手指，他服从地舔了舔Loki的指腹，十分温柔，但不是Loki想要的，他甚至没余下一点水分，就像在亲Loki的手指似的，Loki生气了，他怎么这么傻？Loki不得不忍着羞耻跟Thor解释：“你要舔得湿一点，我才能放到那里。”  
  
Thor似乎很迷惑，约顿人大多是单性别，为了在严寒之地繁衍，更是容易动情的体质，他怎么知道和外族人做爱还有这么复杂的准备工作，Thor扁了扁嘴，Loki觉得他不太高兴，似乎马上要从Loki身上起来，这简直是侮辱！Loki更生气了，他刚要辱骂Thor，结果男人不知道怎样开窍了，把Loki的腿分向两边，低头吐了点唾沫到那窄小的穴口外。  
  
臀上湿凉，Loki呆住了，随后是湿漉漉的舌尖在舔他的后穴，Loki羞耻得浑身都泛起红色，他叫了起来，想要拒绝Thor的开拓，但是男人只是在他饱满的屁股上拍了几下，甚至打了打他的大腿，示意Loki不要乱动，Loki叫得越来越大声，他的龟头淅淅沥沥地吐出情液，手死死抓住马车的帘幕，在寂静的雪夜里叫得沙哑难耐。  
  
Thor把那个小口舔开，眼看舔得差不多了，他松开Loki，却见阿斯加德小王子咬着嘴唇，泪汪汪地看着他，Thor又不明白了，他抹了抹Loki的眼泪问：“你是爽还是不爽？”  
  
他怎么这么直白粗俗？Loki又怔住了，他不知道一晚上被Thor的话惊得傻了几次，但身体的反应总是诚实的，Thor不等他回答，又摸了摸Loki的后穴：“我看你挺舒服的，一直在咬我。”  
  
Loki大叫了一声，Thor笑了起来，明白他是喜欢的，又给他舔了一会儿，Loki被舔得乖了——这点上他和其他男人一样容易满足——阴茎硬挺挺地在前面流水，Loki没被人操过，他以前也想不到自己有一天会挨操，操他的对象甚至是Hela名义上的丈夫，正当他胡思乱想，突然一股剧痛吸引了他的注意力。  
  
Loki发出惊叫，这回轮到Thor愣住了，他停下了鞭笞Loki的脚步疑惑地问：“做不做润滑其实没有区别？”  
  
“放……屁……”Loki痛苦地挤出单词，“是你太大了！”  
  
Thor很高兴地摸摸他的阴茎，把Loki摸爽了以后继续推入，Loki时不时发出一声惨叫，惨兮兮地问：“你好了没？还有多少？你给我出去——怎么那么长？！”  
  
这简直是酷刑，Loki难受地呻吟起来，Thor把他操得意识模糊，偶尔抽疼一下，好一会儿Thor才进到头了，Loki浑身出了一层细汗，他觉得自己像进瓦尔哈拉了，他心情不好，Thor也意识到了，笨拙的霜巨人把手伸到Loki面前，Loki想都不想就咬了下去，发泄式地咬出血了，瞪着身上魁梧的家伙。  
  
“好了？”Thor的问话依旧那么简洁，Loki里面又湿又软，他拉着Loki的腿小幅度地操弄起来，蓝紫色的阴茎在雪白与嫩红的股间进出，几次把Loki顶得撞到车壁，Thor想了想这个姿势不好，就把Loki直接抱起来，阴茎差点把Loki贯穿了，男人发出可怜的声响，Thor慢慢进出，Loki用酸软的膝盖跪在他的腿两侧，被那根紫色的阴茎不断操着。  
  
“啊嗯——哈啊，你慢点……”Loki渐渐感到一股麻意渗透了他的全身，他逐渐有点抱不住Thor，喘息着亲亲男人的嘴角，“你好硬，我快……哈……快受不了了。”  
  
“我操得你这么爽？”Thor的耿直发问得到了Loki不轻不重的一巴掌，男人恼怒地看着Thor，蓝皮肤男人更是爽快地操了他几下，无意碰到了Loki的敏感点，他整个人软了下来，趴在Thor肩头小口呼吸着，Thor很有成就感地多操了几下，湿润的肠道把他裹得异常舒爽，而且看到Loki这副模样，他更是满足，Thor笑着摸摸Loki的卷发，亲昵地亲了亲他的脖颈，蓝白相映，不算羸弱的阿斯加德王子被外族人一次次带上情欲的高峰。  
  
“唔嗯……”Loki沙哑地呻吟着，被顶得不断向上，腰都软了，最后只能窝在Thor身上发出一串串闷哼，Thor力大无穷，似乎怎样都不会累，Loki被折腾了许久，最后缓缓靠在车壁上，前列腺酥麻，阴茎硬得发疼，Thor又操了几下，被粗大的性器撑开肠道，抵着最深处，一股粘稠的液体喷射出来，正好喷在了前列腺上，Loki被精柱刺激得也高潮了，眼前闪过白光，彻底陷入失神。  
  
Thor吃饱以后吮着Loki的脖颈，讨好地蹭了蹭Loki的脸颊，直到Loki缓过神来，在他的腰上轻轻一掐，Thor的心情依旧好得无以复加。


	6. Chapter 6

  
这一夜在马车上将就度过，他们越过几个小镇，Loki窝在Thor怀中，在“简陋”的马车里睡得特别香，他很少这么累，全身酸痛，明知道一个魔法就能解决他的疲累，但彼时他连施加魔法的力气都没有。次日一早的阳光透过水晶车窗照进来，落在Loki的眼皮上，他皱了皱眉，微微睁开眼睛，便感觉Thor还插在他的体内。Loki嫌恶地轻轻发出一声，他压着Thor的手臂，整个人被他禁锢着，Odin啊，他昨晚怎么没被勒死？Loki看着Thor下巴上的胡渣，抬手摸摸他的脸。  
  
“嗯？”Thor迷迷糊糊地醒来，看着怀里的黑发男人，他明显愣了一下，仿佛忘记了昨晚的事，Loki细心地捕捉到他的反应，刚要发火，Thor便哑着嗓子道，“我第一次跟人一起睡。”  
  
Loki当即被取悦了，露出一个笑容，都忘了自己刚才为什么生气。他示意Thor把阴茎拔出去，赶在精液流出来之前，Loki给自己施了一个咒语，后穴变得干燥、，被撑开这么久后倏然重新复原，Loki怪异地扁扁嘴，Thor不由得笑了起来。  
  
“殿下，我们快到附近的城镇了，要不要去吃个早午饭？”Snowy彻夜未眠，但精神依旧很好，他清脆的声音传到车里，Loki顿时彻底清醒了。  
  
“嗯，就按你说的办。”昨晚叫得大声，Loki的声音发生了点变化，他瞪了Thor一眼，一咕噜坐起来穿上衣服，他有点饿了，问起Thor约顿有什么好吃的特色早餐。  
  
Thor思索了下，他真的不太清楚，只能挠挠头说：“我觉得味道都一样，而且约顿的东西不好吃。”  
  
废话，你吃的都是生的当然不好吃！Loki想了想，他难得心情好：“那我做给你吃吧，阿斯加德的早餐——你有兴趣吗？”他喜欢奶酪酥饼，还有番茄肉丸，与情人分享这些东西的感觉令他格外新鲜。  
  
“可以。”Thor望着Loki，自然不会扫兴，他摸摸Loki的头发，只是一晚上，他们就变得如此亲近，人的感情真是奇妙。  
  
“那等会儿进城得去市场买点东西，我没怎么做过，只是知道怎么做——哎，那看来还得我和Snowy一起去买，你就在酒店里等我吧，省得又被追杀。”Loki大手一挥，安排好了接下来的行程。  
  
“好。”Thor点点头，很是矜持地想，作为一国王子，Loki居然愿意为他去这种地方，Thor看着Loki的表情不自觉又温和了一分。  


进城安顿后，Loki和Snowy按照计划去集市上购买做饭需要的食材，他们选了一家有厨房的酒店，Thor在房间里乖乖等他回去。Snowy一路忧心忡忡，几次看着Loki欲言又止，Loki注意到小仆人的反应，Snowy坐立不安，少见地走神了，Loki不禁开口问：“你怎么回事？在想什么？”  
  
Snowy那双可怜的眼睛望了过来，很是担心地说：“殿下，您是不是想换掉我了？是不是我哪里不如Thor先生服侍得好？”  
  
Loki正在挑番茄，被Snowy的话说得一哽，他无语地说：“不，你想太多了，他只是……客人。”Thor哪里懂得服侍人？昨晚他差点被搞死了！  
  
小男仆的心终于安定下来，他这几天都被没允许近身服侍，以为自己被新来的陌生人挤下去了，见今天Loki居然还带他上街，那位先生负责看守他们的行李，连看行李的权利都被剥夺了，Snowy越发不安，他从小就以伺候Loki为荣，如果Loki不要他了，他会被打发到哪里去呢？Snowy高兴地说：“您不要抛弃我！”  
  
是了，Snowy并不知道Thor的身份。Loki买下几个新鲜的番茄和马铃薯，交给Snowy拎着，又买了刚宰杀、切好的牛肉。Thor看起来就是个普通的约顿混血儿，不像一般权贵那样目中无人，也不会对Loki的要求有所不满，Loki在想是否应该告诉仆人Thor的身份，他想了想说：“昨天晚上我们不是经历了刺杀吗？不是针对我，是针对Thor，他是约顿海姆的……”  
  
“逃犯是吧？”Snowy灵机一动，他联系起最近约顿海姆地方政治变动的事，“他是不是参与了布洛亚叛乱后出逃的犯人？”  
  
Loki：“……”他对布洛亚叛乱略有耳闻，西南城市里的反对派与执政派发生冲突，不断有人员出逃，官方也在追捕漏网之鱼，现在距离那件事发生已经过去了一个月，Snowy会认为Thor是出逃的人员好像也没问题，毕竟一个亲王被追杀成这副模样，的确有点丢人，于是Loki没有否认Snowy的猜测。  
  
“殿下，那我们要不要远离他？他万一连累了您——”Snowy忧心忡忡，非常担心Loki在约顿海姆的地界上出事，急忙思考起如何甩掉这个包袱。  
  
Loki心里更尴尬了，连累？他早就被连累了，Loki叹了口气，摇摇头说：“这件事我有自己的打算，你不用担心。”  
  
“难道您想利用Thor影响约顿政局？”Snowy已经完全忘记Loki是个不太关心约顿的阿斯加德人，他兴致勃勃地假想着Loki的黑暗面，Loki越听越尴尬，只好把脸扭向另一边。  
  
其实他只是跟姐夫上床了……真的没那么严重。  
  
他们买完必需品便回到旅店，Loki正准备回房间露一手，可一进门便嗅到空气中的血腥味，袋子应声而落，随后传来打斗声，Loki连忙闯进去，这一动作促使Thor分神了一秒，暗杀者见Loki来到——他是个高大的霜巨人——抓住机会给了Thor一刀，正中腹部，便见一道血花喷洒而出，Loki喊了Thor一声，抬手放出一个咒语，准备逃走的刺客直挺挺地倒在阳台上。Thor因为疼痛半弯下腰，Loki瞪了那个想要自尽的刺客一眼，补全了防护咒语，立刻蹲下身为Thor疗伤。  
  
“怎么回事？”治愈咒无效，Loki深深地皱起眉头来，这个出血量只增不减，再这样下去Thor会失血而亡，Loki先把Thor扶到一旁坐下，按照最原始的止血办法，拿出上好的阿斯加德伤药，撒了一点在Thor的腹部上，即使孔武如Thor，也下意识抽痛了下，Loki心里有气，他就出去了一会儿，怎么又有人要杀Thor，他这个亲王怎么当得如此窝囊？！Loki骂道，“痛死你算了！”  
  
“大概是你在街上太惹眼了。”Thor露出个无奈的笑容，仿佛这是Loki的错。  
  
“什么？”Loki瞪着他，包扎的手不免压到了Thor的伤口，血液又渗了出来，他帮Thor处理完伤势，走到阳台上狠狠踢了刺客几脚，火神的脾气不好，接二连三的刺杀让他越发暴躁，Loki一边踢人，一边骂道，“谁派你来追杀？不要命了吗？敢进我的房间，有没有打听过我是谁？”他下脚极重，忍着不对伤患发泄的怒气都发泄在这人身上，每一脚都正中要害，刺客脸上的面具碎开，渐渐被深色染红，看来是被Loki踢得吐血了。  
  
Loki发泄了一通，揪着自己的头发，在屋子里反复徘徊，他刚找到落脚歇息的地方，完全不想急匆匆地离开，约顿人以为他怕他们吗？Loki最后踹了刺客一脚，凶残暴怒的模样让Thor面露惊讶，Loki转过脸问：“怎么处理？我们要离开吗？”  
  
“大概不用，他们不会对你下手，只会趁我落单的时候抓我。”Thor冷静地分析，“不如吃完早午饭休息下再走？进入雅维克的地界我们就安全了。”  
  
Loki哼了声，他也这样想，想到那柄厉害的神锤，他更是气不打一处来，眯着眼问：“你是不是很弱？怎么接二连三挨打？”  
  
“……只是几个意外。”Thor就不想解释自己被下属背叛、匆忙出逃、又误服毒药等乌龙了。  
  
Loki狠狠瞪他一眼，抬脚把这个无法反抗的刺客踹到墙边，看来也不用盘问他是谁的人了，总之是约顿海姆那些亲王的——受到剧烈的冲击，那人翻了个白眼，就这样气尽而亡。Loki拉上窗帘，洗干净手，丝毫不觉得自己刚才暴力杀人有什么不对，且尸体还在阳台上，就着这样的气氛，Loki笑了笑，Thor不禁有点毛骨悚然，他温柔地说：“那我去做早餐了。”  
  
Loki脾气不好，Thor领悟到了这点。  


尽管脾气不好，但他对自己真的不错，而且手艺绝佳，Thor完全没意识到这在阿斯加德可能算是一般的食物，他持续闻到食材的香味，等Loki呈上卖相欠佳的酥饼，Thor急忙抬起手——他嘶了一声，牵扯到伤处。Loki不得不坐到他身边，拿起饼来喂他。  
  
“味道真好。”Thor看着Loki，Loki也不嫌弃饼被Thor咬过，凑上前吃了一口，露出不喜的表情，狐疑地看着Thor，Thor认真说，“我没骗你。”  
  
“啧。”Loki翻了个白眼，“吃饱了待会就走。”到头来还是免不了要赶紧离开，他喂着Thor，自己时不时也吃一点，虽然买的东西不多，但Loki做的分量不小，Thor很捧场地全部吃完了。  
  
Loki去收拾东西，Thor的声音淡淡地从身后响起：“我是不受宠的王子，和阿斯加德的婚事让很多人第一次注意到我，他们不能容忍我有一丝继承约顿海姆的可能，于是本来就不像铁桶一样的雅维克从内部沦陷。”  
  
“……那你也应该告诉Hela，她虽然不爱管闲事，但肯定不会让人欺负她的丈夫。”Loki扁扁嘴说道。  
  
“我为什么要告诉她？我和她只见过两次，我并不喜欢她。”Thor冷静地陈述，他看着Loki忙碌的背影，这有点像小时候他幻想中家庭的模样，心里越发柔软，他开口道，“我只想告诉你，但我相信事情会好起来。”  
  
“希望如此。”Loki收好东西，眼睛倏地一暗，Thor在约顿过得并不好，那他是否可以……让他离开这里？Loki为这个想法感到身体发热，他思索了下可行性，比起要去跟Hela对峙，他更希望带着Thor远走高飞，或许这个想法听起来十分不勇敢，反正Odin并不会过问他的婚姻，Loki有点激动地抿唇，感觉自己想出一个绝妙的办法。  
  
他在顷刻之间做出了决定，准备掉头回阿斯加德。


	7. Chapter 7

用过早午餐后，Loki吩咐Snowy处理尸体，这再次让Snowy坚定了Thor是逃犯的猜测，Loki带着Thor，坐上马车一路向郊外去，Snowy这下越发谨慎，尽量选择走人烟稀少的路，生怕被追踪——Loki已经叫他调头回阿斯加德，Snowy不由觉得主人真是被这位“俊美”的霜巨人迷昏了头，居然要将约顿的逃犯带回阿斯加德保护起来。  
  
抹了伤药后Thor躺在Loki的膝盖上沉沉睡去，他的伤口也许有点发炎，额头略微发烫，Loki摸了摸Thor明显比平时高的体温，温柔地拨弄他的头发，拿过一个布包，把杯子里的水变成冰放入，将冰袋搁置在Thor的脑袋上。  
  
“唔，我睡了多久？”Thor渐渐感觉到体温不那么烫了，他睁开眼睛，黑发男人正靠着车壁打盹，听见他的声响迷迷糊糊睁开眼，Thor将重新化成水的冰袋取下，有气无力地捏了捏Loki的手掌。  
  
“才一小时吧，饿了吗？”Loki提议道，“我不断看到路边有一些木屋，不知道是什么用途？可以去里面生火休息一会儿吗？”  
  
Thor嘴唇干裂，疲倦而明亮的眼睛看向Loki：“那是约顿为猎人建立的避风港，约顿天黑得早，在野外捕猎、来不及回家的猎人可以暂时在木屋里过夜，以免遇到危险。就像我们，如果来不及走到……下一座城市，也可以住，但里面的条件并不好，甚至比不上你的马车。”  
  
“噢，马车上不好做饭，下车用餐比较好，可以去休息下，你好点了吗？”Loki烦躁地说，“我以为你的自愈能力很强，哎，今天又不能到下一个城市了。”他谎称不能走到，其实马车正在往阿斯加德走，雅维克便成了永远无法抵达的终点。  
  
Thor摸摸Loki的手，他没有起疑，只是担忧地说：“我怀疑那把刀上淬了毒药，我现在感觉不太对劲……”  
  
Loki心里咯噔一声，听Thor这样说，他当即解开Thor身上缠着的绷带，去观察那个发紫的伤口，果然——伤口上黑气缭绕，Loki明白Thor说的是什么意思，这应该是魔咒或者魔药的效果，能延缓伤口愈合，他想到自己带了阿斯加德的祛毒药，但……理智战胜情感，为达目的，他似乎不应该让Thor立刻好起来，Loki忧心忡忡地拿出之前给Thor使用过的伤药，再撒了点在伤口上，这当然也是有用的，只是效果不如祛毒药那么迅速，他心虚地想。Loki挤出点眼泪，心疼地说：“我再想想办法，一定会没事的。”  
  
Thor没想到Loki反应那么大，他有些尴尬，从小到大都没人这么关心他，Thor又是感动又是不好意思，Loki救了自己很多次，他最近实在是太没用了，Thor干笑了下说：“我以前不是这样弱不禁风的人。”  
  
“你现在也不是弱不禁风的人。”Loki扁扁嘴称赞道，“连续受伤不利于身体恢复，我们还是走慢点吧，你也经不起颠簸。”  
  
Thor只觉得短暂地感受到了春风一般的温暖，这在约顿海姆少有，但想必阿斯加德是一座温暖的城市，难道这就是Loki的天性吗？Thor没想到这段相遇会给自己带来这样奇妙的情感体验，一时心潮澎湃。他点点头同意了Loki的说法，离开雅维克时他就想过会发生这样的事，他有所部署，也希望通过这次的事清扫雅维克。  
  
日落时，马车仅仅走了10公里，要不是Thor病着，他一定能发现事情不太对劲，可他沉溺在Loki给予的温情中，丝毫不察。等太阳沉下去后，他们停在了一间小木屋外，Snowy负责生火，Loki把马车上的速食汤搬了出来，交给Snowy翻热，自己扶着Thor慢慢下车。  
  
Thor的伤口稍有好转，血已经止住了，但他还没有退烧，估计仍在发炎。他们走在约顿海姆的雪地中，Loki皱起眉头，试图帮Thor挡去风雪：“这样不会使伤势恶化吗？也许你应该在马车上吃晚饭。”  
  
Thor摇摇头表示自己没事，他已经闻到食物的香气，非常期待地看着Snowy，他生病了，人也比往日温和，他对Snowy说：“辛苦你了。”  
  
Snowy当场被这个霜巨人逃犯温和的态度吓到了，碍着自己是火神殿下身前第一男仆的身份，Snowy很矜持地点了点头，表示这不算什么，其实他心想，霜巨人突然变得温柔真的很可怕，Loki殿下在车上一定经历了很多不为人知的心酸吧……  
  
他们各自盛了一碗奶油浓汤，Loki喝着汤，断断续续地说：“这是我母后给我准备的，她怕我吃不习惯约顿海姆的饭菜，也担心Hela吃不习惯，我带了很多……嗯，她是个很温柔的女人，你应该也会喜欢她。”  
  
Thor只听不说，他愣愣地望着地上那团火，在听Loki提起名为“母亲”的女人时，他那样幸福的语气只会让Thor羡慕、嫉妒，但这不应该。Thor叹了口气，Snowy不知道从哪里变出烤肉，羊腿烤得极其鲜美，在这样恶劣的环境下简直是可口的佳肴，Thor吃完以后就忘了刚才自己心里所想，他不由得又夸了Snowy一句，可惜男仆板着脸，似乎并不情愿被他夸奖。  
  
Loki看出他们两人之间的互动，轻轻抿了抿嘴角，他吃饱了，有点撑，想出去散散步，又知道Thor不能吹风，便安排Snowy照顾Thor。  
  
见主人走了，Snowy想了想，终于还是说出了自己的看法：“你这样跟着我们，实在不合适，Loki殿下是去看望Hela殿下，你只是一个逃犯……”  
  
Thor：“……？”他十分疑惑，尽管被追杀，但他还是个亲王吧？Loki难道没告诉他的仆人自己的身份？Thor清清嗓说：“你难道知道我是谁？”  
  
“我知道。”Snowy严肃地板起脸来，“没关系，我不会说出去，你可以安心跟着我们，我只是想提醒你，最好不要对Loki殿下有非分之想。”  
  
Thor：“……”  
、

Loki独自一人走在雪夜里，他没走远，只是站在一个小坡上望着月亮，他拢着厚重的狐皮披风，冷风袭来，他的脑子清醒了点。静静地站了一会儿，Loki屏气凝神，猛地回过头来，他的身边无声无息地出现了一个高大的霜巨人，Loki没有防备，骤然后退几步，他冷着脸问：“你是谁？”  
  
来人不像Thor那样，他很高，一看便是纯血霜巨人，生得十分凶狠，他俯视着矮小的阿斯加德王子，眼里却没有轻视之意，见自己吓到了Loki，他还礼貌地退了一步，身上披着和Thor类似的皮草，穿着十分简单，不由得让人感到一股肃杀。  
  
“Loki王子？我是约顿海姆的亲王，Thor的兄长。”霜巨人冷淡地说，“我知道Thor在你的保护下，我们不会对你做什么，你是阿斯加德的贵客。”他开门见山，说得十分直截了当。  
  
“那你悄悄出现在这里，想与我谈什么？”Loki挑挑眉，并不主动挑破他的目的。  
  
霜巨人看着那双绿眼睛道：“你知道我们想做什么，雅维克亲王必须死。”  
  
“不可能，你也知道他现在在我的庇护下。”Loki的手心燃起一团火焰，霜巨人畏惧火光，下意识退了一步，Loki步步紧逼。  
  
“你可以带他走，或者让他再也无法成为雅维克亲王。”霜巨人沉声道，“我认为你也有这样的打算，这样做对你也有好处。”  
  
当然有好处，Loki就是为了这点好处，把Thor一步步带回阿斯加德。他皱起眉头，忽而问：“难道Laufey允许你们杀了他？他毕竟是亲王，和阿斯加德的婚事也是他自己赢来的。”  
  
提起这件事，霜巨人隐约不悦，他冷哼道：“那是Thor胜之不武。约顿海姆只认强者，我想阿斯加德也是，如果你执迷不悟，我们也不会顾忌太多。”他终于露出了对Loki的藐视，这让Loki非常不快，紧接着，为了弥补刚才的话，他又诱哄道，“如果我们可以达成交易，这不是很好吗？也许我可以为你效劳。”  
  
“效劳？”Loki伸出手笑道，“你先把Thor的伤药给我，别以为我不知道你们在刀上动了手脚。”别的东西他倒看不上，约顿海姆地处极寒，有什么是阿斯加德没有的？  
  
“只要这个？那很简单。”霜巨人果断拿出一把小刀，Loki防备地退后，“折断它，那家伙就会好起来，否则他的病会越来越重。”  
  
原来是咒语？Loki倒真的没有往这方面想，他接过那把刀，霜巨人矜傲地点头，Loki想都没想就收起来了，原本以为他会当即折断的人也愣了愣，他沙哑地说：“有趣，你也不是真的那么在意他。”  
  
Loki不愿与他多说，只是讥讽地笑了笑：“你要知道，就算收下这份礼物，但并不代表我们达成了协议。”  
  
霜巨人眼里闪过厉色，但碍于火神不管不顾的威名，他也只不过内心恼怒，表面很是大方地说：“你看着办，话我已经说完了。”他转身没入风雪中，Loki望着他离开的背影，直到眼睛酸涩，视线被一片白茫茫的雪覆盖，Loki才打了个哆嗦，回到小木屋中。  


“殿下！”Snowy见Loki回来，很是高兴地从火堆旁站起来，硬是从那张瘦削的脸上挤出了一点酒窝，“我们要在这里住一晚，还是直接上路？”  
  
这里的环境并不如马车上温暖舒适，但想到Snowy还要赶车，Loki好心地说：“你先睡几个小时，我们再走吧。”  
  
Snowy遵从Loki的安排，乖乖地裹着斗篷找了个舒服的角落睡去了，Loki的目光转而落在Thor身上，他默默走过去靠在Thor身上，蓝皮肤的男人不知道他刚才经历了什么，只是任Loki压在他的伤口上，Loki渐渐感觉到手腕有点湿漉，猛地回过神来，瞪着Thor说：“你应该告诉我。”他赶忙重新给Thor止血，这人一声不吭，也不喊疼，让他又无限遐思，不知道他以前究竟经历过什么，伤口崩裂也不开口。  
  
“没事，你怎么了？”Thor摸摸他的头发，他叹了口气说，“如果在雅维克，哪里需要让你住在这里呢？”雅维克对于他而言是一个相对温暖的家园，虽然并不富裕，但至少人民爱戴他，治理多年也不曾出过大问题，可现在他流落在外……  
  
温暖的光芒治愈了Thor的伤口，Loki专心致志，Thor却突然开口：“你打算就这样回阿斯加德吗？”  
  
Loki的手一抖，他假装没有听懂，很疑惑地问：“什么？我们不是在去往雅维克的路上吗？”  
  
“这条路我没走过一百次也走过五十次，你以为你一个外地人能瞒得过我？”Thor啼笑皆非，正视Loki，“我要回去。”  
  
这一次，他不容分说。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦，好像细细算来，他们只做了三次……哈哈哈，不是很多，下一章是一个番外

08  
  
虽然是不受宠的王子，但Thor一向说一不二，他发现情人另有所图，心里涌起一股诡异的感觉。这几天相处下来他也对Loki的性格稍有了解，如果他生气了，Loki只怕会更生气，于是Thor便冷着脸看他，一句话也不说，不愿意事态变得更严重。  
  
Loki抵死不认，他是著名的银舌头，Thor更不会在这方面跟他一较长短，只能换了个方式处罚Loki——把王子的衣服剥光。  
  
躲在Snowy视线无法第一时间注意到的死角，Thor把Loki脱得只剩下斗篷，露出结实漂亮的身体，他在Loki胸前来回揉弄，Loki只得忍着羞耻，靠在他肩上发出呻吟，在外人看来Loki只是趴在他身上休息而已，谁也不知道Thor粗大的阴茎正捅开这个高贵的阿斯加德神祇的身体，一下下操到他的灵魂里去。  
  
“你……混蛋……Snowy会看到……”Loki感觉耳根都红了，乳头被Thor咬在嘴里，他死不认错，但也不敢让Thor动作得太厉害，生怕他伤口恶化，Loki觉得这场性爱真是自我折磨，但又不可否认自己能从中得到了欢愉。  
  
“我要回去。”Thor没说Loki有错，但他只重申这一点，Loki装作没听见，在他身上起起落落。Thor的老二被缠得很紧，时刻有下一秒要射出来的错觉，Thor捏着Loki的臀肉，稍稍退出了一些，Loki眼里闪过一丝迷茫，凑上前亲他的下巴和嘴角，Thor冷硬地说，“我要回去。”  
  
“那你就回去！”Loki生气了，Thor浑身都是硬的，没有一处柔软，把他硌得难受，Loki捶了Thor一把，湿漉漉的后穴又吞了一截硬肉进去，Loki忍不住喘息，咬住Thor的咽喉，他才不管Thor要去哪里……  
  
“不行，你要跟我一起去。”Thor摩挲着Loki的腰窝，掐住他的阴茎，红眼睛望着Loki，“你答不答应？”  
  
Loki正是要高潮的时候，Thor操得他太舒服了，不需要多久他就能射出来，Loki红着眼眶，死死抓住Thor手臂，指甲在蓝皮肤上留下划痕，Loki仰起头来，Thor只需要随便刮刮他的乳尖，就能让Loki打个抖。他想念上次Thor无微不至的照顾，不喜欢Thor的胁迫与冷硬，Loki撑起身体，猛地听见角落的Snowy打了个喷嚏，以为男仆会清醒过来、发现自己的主人正在与霜巨人交媾，Loki当即脚一软重新坐下，把Thor全部吃了回去，捅到了身处的敏感点，一波肠液涌出来，Loki浑身瘫软，他实在受不住，即使被Thor掐着顶端，也涌出一股疼痛的快感，精液黏糊糊地往外溢出，Thor见他这副模样，也是情难自禁，使劲操了几下，搂着他的腰臀，给Loki一个痛快。  


他还是爱我的。  
  
Loki心里志得意满，在性欲被满足以后，他有一下没一下地舔着Thor的皮肤，冰凉，但给予他安全感，完全没想过Thor其实并没有禁锢他高潮的意愿，他又没有虐待癖好，Loki藏在斗篷中，慢慢忘记了刚才和Thor的争执，很愉快地抱着男人的腰，沙哑地哼哼着。  
  
“我必须回去。”Thor再次跟Loki声明，他啰啰嗦嗦，明显对雅维克异常看重，这无法取悦Loki，黑发雪肤的王子当即翻了个白眼。  
  
“你再说，我就吃了你。”Loki瞪着Thor，他总爱说这句话，可事实明显是Thor将他吃干抹净，Loki活动了下僵硬的下半身，企图从那根耻辱柱上起来，他好不容易抽出Thor的阴茎，后面湿滑的液体一下子都涌了出来，滴在Thor的腿上，Loki绷紧腰线，他想排出那些液体，又不喜欢这种诡异的感觉，一时十分犹豫。好在Thor及时安抚他，帮他擦拭干净。  
  
“Loki……”Thor帮他穿好衣服，望着这张英俊的脸，他叹了口气说，“如果你执意要带我回阿斯加德，我们只能在此分道扬镳。”  
  
“你怎么这么啰嗦？”Loki惊呆了，Thor居然还威胁他？吃饱了就不认账吗？想到那人的威胁，Loki知道如果他们不回阿斯加德，此去一定十分危险，他并不害怕，只是不想去面对Hela，可如果要将这一切交给Thor独自面对，又假装他们从不相识，Loki也做不到。  
  
Thor无奈地苦笑了下，Loki再三思索，抿唇说：“我不会不负责的，你放心。”他把心一横，一边叹息一边放弃了回家的念头，他必须跟Thor去，谁知道这个容易被袭击的家伙路上还会遇到什么，他在的话，至少约顿人会收敛一些。  
  
他目光坚毅清澈，Thor也微微一愣，没想到Loki答应得那么痛快，他低声说：“你也知道，会很危险。”  
  
“我知道。”Loki冷静地说，他终于忍不住开了个玩笑，“但你要明白，Hela比这一切都要可怕。”  
  
Thor也难得笑了起来，他摸摸Loki的脸，两人正处在温情脉脉的气氛中，Thor的身体却忽然踉跄了下，Loki赶忙扶住他，手上尽皆滚烫——  
  
“Thor？！”Loki的叫声惊醒了Snowy，他来不及细想，Thor的伤口反复，明明没有出血了，为什么还会？！  
  
Loki猛地想起Thor的兄弟给他的匕首，将Thor扶着坐下，自己用力折断那把刀，将它扔进火中。  
  
噼里啪啦的声响，他仍不知道那是什么材质，只希望Thor能尽快好起来。  
  
“殿下。”Snowy揉揉眼睛走到Loki身边，“发生了什么？”  
  
“没事，待会帮我把他扶上车……我们……”Loki看着懵懂的少年，“我们去雅维克。”他终于坚定了自己的心，决意将他们俩绑在一起。  


匕首折断以后，折磨Thor的病痛彻底消失了，他变得与之前一样。但Loki不知道的是，匕首上的诅咒与Thor之前在雅维克中的毒有关。  
  
两周前，Thor迎来了自己的新婚妻子，Hela的马车风光地驶入雅维克，当夜Thor喝多了，不慎喝下他的手足们为他准备的毒药，手足们本想给他下点麻痹神经的药，再派人失手把他推到冰湖里，做出意外死亡的表象——虽说Laufey不会关注一个不受宠儿子的死活，但表面功夫总是需要做的。  
  
然而在忠仆的帮助下，Thor提前意识到有问题，勉力避开了暗杀，但还是受了伤，他连Hela的面都没再见，就急忙离开了雅维克。Flamy——他的仆从——与他里应外合，说来也好笑，因为手上可以用的人不多，所以Thor只能亲自受了几次伤，把暗处的人找得差不多，Flamy执行他的口谕清理了雅维克，在附近的城镇迎接Thor回归。  
  
比计划里晚了两天，Flamy日日监控着进城的马车，按照约定的记号，终于看到了一辆疑似Thor可能乘坐的车辆，而驾车的是一名阿萨少年，Flamy不由得皱起眉头——他的主人到底在路上经历了什么？  
  
“主人。”马车停了，Flamy猜测无误，见到了车门后那熟悉的身影。  
  
金发霜巨人快步下车，拍了拍仆从的胳膊，随后，一个黑发绿眼的阿萨男子推开门，Thor下意识去扶他，两人异常亲昵：“这是Loki。”他向自己的随从介绍，打量着Flamy的脸色，没有过于憔悴，说明雅维克一切都好。  
  
不同于Snowy，Flamy严谨冷淡，对除了Thor以外的事提不起一丝兴趣。他与Snowy身高差不多，年岁不大，但明显更适合Snowy这个名字。  
  
Flamy不喜欢阿斯加德人，对Hela也没有好感，现在看到主人身边站着一个与Hela相似的男人，他不禁意外地撇了撇嘴角，很是看不上Loki。  
  
Snowy当即被他的态度激怒了，居高临下地问：“呵，不知道你是哪位？Thor先生受伤的时候你又在哪里？”路上他已经得知Thor的身份，猜测出Loki与Thor的关系，更是觉得自己的主人胆量非常，居然敢跟死神抢男人，想必Thor一定有过人之处——Snowy刚摘下自己的有色眼镜，就被Flamy的态度唤醒了他对霜巨人的坏印象。  
  
“您又受伤了？”Flamy淡漠的脸上出现了一丝焦虑，但也只是一丝，他叹了口气说，“果然我不应该跟您兵分两路。”  
  
这还要怪Loki殿下和他照顾不周了？Snowy越想越气，差点冲上去打这个不知好歹的霜巨人。  
  
Loki倒没什么想法，在他看来Flamy只是个半大的少年，他看了Thor一眼，见Thor对Flamy很是器重，便淡淡地说：“接下来交给你负责，早点解决后面的尾巴。”他向来是发号施令的人，一开口便威势横生，即使是Flamy，也不得不臣服于Loki的命令。  
  
“是。”Flamy见Thor没有反对意见，他便应承下。抬眼仔细打量过Loki的马车后，他忽然想起前阵雅维克接到阿斯加德的来信，Hela公主的胞弟要来看望她，联系起这金灿灿的马车……Loki必然是阿斯加德的王子，而他和Thor……  
  
这惊世骇俗的关系并没有吓到Flamy，他快速整顿好一切，服侍Thor与Loki坐上马车，自己与Snowy坐在车外，按照这个速度，他们今天就能抵达雅维克，城内还有不少事务留待Thor回去处理。  


坐在马车内，Loki看着不断倒退的雪景，内心难免惴惴不安，忽而Thor握住他的手：“别紧张。”他轻声说，这不是大问题，即使他是Loki的姐夫，也没有哪条法律说他们的关系是不合法的。  
  
Loki愣了一会儿，他淡淡地笑道：“我知道。”  
  
他们不断前行，所有倒退的风景都会成为过去，虽然不知道前面还有多少危险，但Loki相信，问题总能解决。  
  
因为他还要和Thor经历更多。  
  
END


	9. 番外

  
北地的春依旧带着寒意，披着斗篷的男子站在悬崖边，刺骨的春风、不带一丝温暖吹入Loki的颈间，他站得久了，身体略微发麻，Loki活动了下手脚，隐约听见有人踩在积雪上，发出簌簌的脚步声。  
  
“你来了。”Loki露出一个笑容，他下意识去握Thor的手，却忘了霜巨人不论何时都是冰冷的，对他而言只是雪上添霜，Loki感觉手凉，不免又抽回手来，但Thor并不允许。  
  
回到雅维克已经过了一个月，阿斯加德无人催着Loki回去，Loki索性住下，Thor身体恢复后雷厉风行地处置了一群人，现在雅维克被他整治得像铁桶，陆续又拦下了几波刺客，鲜血染红了这个城镇一角，局面渐渐安静下来。Thor经历了这些，变得更加冷硬肃杀，只有偶尔面对Loki才会变得略微温情，他穿得简单，身上披着黑色的皮草，手握神锤，来到Loki面前：“你以为躲在这里有用？”  
  
他轻易踩上了Loki的痛点，Loki不禁羞恼，Thor见他这个反应，又笑了笑说：“Hela待会就到，该过去了。”  
  
Loki一愣，长长地叹了口气，他还是要面对Hela——他们回来的时候听说Hela已经离开雅维克回了海姆冥界，虽然意外，但这样做也无可厚非，她才没兴趣管约顿海姆的事，而且对新婚丈夫感情不深，留下一封信告诉Thor等他把事情处理完，再叫自己回来。  
  
所以Loki白担心了一路，又拖了一个月之久他才能见到Hela——也就是一小时后。Loki在这个月里没少做心理建设，他倒不是怕Hela，就是觉得自己抢王姐的男人不太合适，但架不住Thor喜欢他！  
  
Loki又高兴了，他主动地牵起Thor的手随他去行宫外迎接Hela。Thor不知道他为什么转性，疑惑地看了Loki一眼，最后也没说什么。  


Hela从冥府来，走的自然不是陆路。高大的狼犬拉着漆黑的马车，从天而降，马车四周凝结着挥之不去的死气，车檐上挂着四角铃铛，随她降落后发出声响，仿佛冥府来索命的丧钟，Loki麻木地看着Hela的登场方式，他走上前，把Thor挡在身后。  
  
没有驾车人，Hela自己从车上下来，凝神看着来接她的一行人——她是名义上的雅维克王妃，扫了一眼意识到Thor的得力干将差不多都在，Hela矜持地点了点头，对看到Loki毫不意外。  
  
Odin曾经跟Hela说：“等你嫁过去，我就让Loki去看你，如果有过得不顺心的地方，你随时可以回来。”  
  
Hela自认为兄弟姐妹里与自己关系最好的就是Loki，他们长得相似，都不像Odin那个糟老头子，Hela笑了笑问：“什么时候来的？”  
  
“有一段时间了。”Loki正声道，有人牵走了狼犬，狼犬依旧脾气极大，差点把那个霜巨人咬伤，还是Hela出言安抚，这只猛兽才安分下来。他们走向议事厅，Loki淡淡地说，“父王让我带的东西我都放在你寝殿里，你待会自己去看。”  
  
Hela挑了挑眉，心想实在没必要，她不打算在这里久住，可这话当着Loki的面不好说。  
  
Thor跟在姐弟身后，他的亲信已经各自散开，他听着这对姐弟说话的方式，不由得觉得Loki是不是想太多了，现场气氛还不错。进入议事厅，Loki已经哄得Hela露出一点笑容，Thor又仔细看了一眼名义上的妻子，虽然和Loki一样是黑发绿眼，且性子孤傲，但Loki看上去明显不会那么不近人情——也许这是他的有色眼镜。  
  
“嗯，你送完东西，明天跟我去海姆冥界住一段时间吧。”Hela果断地安排了Loki接下来的行程，对上傻眼的弟弟，她疑惑地说，“怎么？你还想住在约顿海姆？”她语气不善，似乎看不上自己的丈夫。  
  
“呃……”Loki不知道该怎么解释，他想了想，目光在空气中与Thor暧昧地擦过，他问，“你不准备留在约顿海姆一段时间吗？Thor刚回来，你也刚回来……”  
  
Hela摆摆手说：“你什么时候也管起这种事了？这里太冷，我不习惯，你有意见吗？”后半句她是冲Thor说的，她和Thor没有感情，如果对方不主动，她也不想在这段婚姻上多耗时间。  
  
“没有。”Thor耸耸肩，他刚要说什么，又接到Loki递来的眼色，他把要说的话咽了回去。  
  
Hela高傲地点点头，Loki抿抿唇说：“那你走了以后……别回来了吧？”  
  
Hela意外地看了Loki一眼，她警告道：“你在说什么？这里是约顿海姆，有外人在。”  
  
Thor：“……”他算外人？  
  
Loki一咬牙，直接说：“我来的路上意外遇到了Thor，现在——总之，你也不想嫁过来，不如悔婚，我替你把Thor娶回阿斯加德！”  
  
这话说了还不如不说！  
  
Thor差点吐血，他们之前排练过几次，Loki可不是这样说的！Thor无语地对上Hela轻佻的目光，Loki的姐姐第一次认真地打量她名义上的新婚丈夫，随后Thor就感觉她的目光里夹杂的怒气越来越重，他下意识要维护Loki，可是Hela没给他开口的机会，当即拔剑，横在了Thor的脖子上，她认真问Loki：“这家伙骗了你？娶一个阿斯加德公主还不够，想要第二个？”  
  
“不是。”Loki立刻否认，他冷哼道，“是我看上他了，我做得不对。”话音一落，他的脖子上也横了一把剑，看样子Hela是想把他们都杀了。  
  
这也算情敌见面分外眼红了。  
  
Thor幽幽地叹气说：“Hela，我们没有婚姻之实，这件事……我们都做错了，我会尽量补偿你。”  
  
“补偿？”Hela的剑更接近Thor的脖颈了，在蓝皮肤上划开一道血痕，弟弟与丈夫的不尊重让她尤其愤怒，但即使是愤怒的时候，她依旧是冷淡的表情，看向Loki，“你敢瞒着我做这种事，胆子真大。”  
  
Loki也不是吃素的，他冷笑了下，手中燃起一团火光，当即避开Hela的剑锋，他皱起眉头说：“你并不喜欢他，我也不是故意要抢——事情已经发生了，我只想解决问题。”  
  
“你不配这样说。”Hela瞪着Loki，他们剑拔弩张，Thor立刻上前拦住Hela，他怕Hela对Loki下手，手上莫名闪过一丝雷电，Hela挣开他的手，但依旧被电到了，她冷漠地说，“你们这样做想过后果吗？Loki是个蠢货，而你只不过想捞更多的好处。”  
  
“你——”Loki无语了，Hela居然是这样看待他的？  
  
“不，我没有想过捞好处，和你结婚也不是为了约顿王位，我只是想证明自己。”Thor沉静地看着Hela，“和Loki在一起则是我的心意。”  
  
Hela怔了怔，随后冷笑道：“没想到我一回来就收到一份大礼——虽然我不喜欢你，但这件事真令人感到恶心。”她的目光在Loki身上逡巡，这话说得伤人，但Loki明白她的性格。  
  
“这样你就可以回海姆冥界长住了。”Loki忍不住回嘴，Hela又瞪了他一眼，收起了手中的武器，Loki退了一步，Thor走到他面前挡住Loki。  
  
“我会告诉Odin，你就等着被叫回去谈话吧。”Hela无情地说，叫来自己的死亡士兵，把Loki准备送她的东西全部打包好，她本来心情不错，被这事影响得懒得见到弟弟，临走前她还忍不住呛声道，“怪不得你小时候喜欢穿我的衣服，呵呵。”  
  
Loki：“……”  
  
Thor送了Hela一程，这本来就是他们之间的事，不应该由Loki承担太多，他跟在Hela身后，歉疚地说：“死亡女神，如今您拥有命令雅维克亲王的权力，他会为你完成任何一个心愿。”他们没有太长的相处时间，但Thor知道Hela不会那样小心眼，错已经犯下，之后他也要担起责任。  
  
Hela冷笑着，冷淡地看着Thor，唤来她的狼犬，毫无留恋，瞬间离开了约顿海姆，像是要躲开什么脏东西一样，不想再见到这对碍眼的情人。  


Loki愣愣地站在议事厅中，捂着额头沉默着，Thor回来后发现他情绪不太好，以为他被Hela打击了，Thor拍拍Loki问：“别太在意，晚上想吃什么？”他不擅长安慰人，只能说出这样的话。  
  
“……我没有穿她的裙子。”闹了半天Loki是在纠结这件事，他靠在Thor的肩头咬了他一口，赶紧解释道，“你不能相信她的胡言乱语。”  
  
Thor啼笑皆非，单手把Loki抱起来道：“你想得太多了，小时候不懂事也没什么。”  
  
Loki脸颊通红，半晌抬头叹了口气：“反正没穿……虽然我们做得不对，但是我并不后悔。”  
  
Thor也点点头，同意Loki的说法，他们都走到了这一步，不可能再回头，两人抱了一会儿，忽然听见窗外有敲击声，Loki望出去，没想到Hela告状的速度那么快——  
  
他看到了Odin的乌鸦。  
  
END


End file.
